


Контакт

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Для того чтобы продолжать функционировать при таком уровне мышечного напряжения, мне требуется близкий физический контакт, — объявил Шерлок. — Но я не хочу заниматься сексом"</i>
</p><p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/173702">Contact</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant">Resonant</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Контакт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Contact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/173702) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



> Перевод выполнен с любезного разрешения автора, Resonant.

— Для того чтобы продолжать функционировать при таком уровне мышечного напряжения, мне требуется близкий физический контакт, — объявил Шерлок. — Но я не хочу заниматься сексом.  
Джон резко остановился на полпути к кухне и, хмурясь, уставился в пустоту. Потом посмотрел на Шерлока, насмешливо склоняя голову к плечу.  
— У тебя был паршивый день, и ты хочешь, чтобы тебя кто-то обнял.  
Шерлок фыркнул. Он ненавидел повторяться. А Джон упустил главное:  
— И я не хочу заниматься сексом.  
— Надеюсь, — отозвался Джон и грубовато притянул Шерлока к себе.  
Это было именно то, что нужно. Мышцы, убаюканные глупым примитивным удовольствием — прикосновением и теплом, расслаблялись одна за другой, и рваный ритм его мыслей снова выравнивался. Джон пах шерстью, чаем, оружейной смазкой и собой. Шерлок мог определить местоположение всех десяти пальцев Джона на своей спине: большие пальцы медленно очерчивали круги у Шерлока на лопатках, остальные просто лежали, и от них было тепло.  
— Не обязательно было переставать, — сказал Шерлок.  
Он почувствовал, как Джон морщит прижатый к его щеке лоб.  
— Ты ведь отдаёшь себе отчёт, что я не могу читать твои мысли, как бы близко ни были наши головы.  
— Пользоваться парфюмом, — пояснил Шерлок. — Да, тебе хватило внимательности заметить, что я отличаю одну марку сигар от другой по запаху, отличная работа, но, подумав минутку, ты бы понял, что у меня уже сложилась привычка игнорировать запахи чужих одеколонов, хотя сам я его не ношу.  
Морщины легли по-другому — Шерлок немного повернул голову так, чтобы чувствовать их лучше, и ещё несколько мышц живота избавились от привычного напряжения. Изменение узора значило, что Джон улыбается.  
— Потрясающе, — сказал Джон.  
Брился он не больше трёх часов назад. Виски у него теплее щёк.  
Сам Шерлок сегодня утром не озаботился бритьём, а может быть, и вчера. Джон не стремился почувствовать прижатую к своей коже щетину, но ощущение это его явно не беспокоило. И, не менее явно, не было ему в новинку. Шерлок зарылся носом в волосы у Джона над ухом, и глаза сами собою закрылись.  
— Элементарно, — ответил Шерлок. — Сложно ценить твоё одобрение, когда его заслуживают подобные пустяки.  
Большие пальцы Джона перестали рисовать ленивые круги и одновременно воткнулись ему в спину, встречаясь над позвоночником.  
— Я делаю это не ради тебя, — сказал Джон, и это была правда.  
Шерлок приподнял голову, чтобы коснуться виска Джона губами, а не носом.  
— Ну, теперь я хочу заняться сексом.  
— Надеюсь, — ответил Джон.


End file.
